


Sleeping with Kara Zor-El

by 5_Minute_Fics



Series: The Becoming [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, crude language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 08:13:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8482081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5_Minute_Fics/pseuds/5_Minute_Fics
Summary: Cat Grant and Kara Zor-El have sex.  Is it love?  It's not smut so much as crude language here & there.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I'm experimenting with this particular style of writing. It's meant to be 1 of a series of either 2 or 3. I would like feedback on it if you don't mind commenting. Also I didn't get a beta reader, so please be gentle ;) 
> 
> More than anything else, I hope you enjoy it.

Cat Grant loves sex. Rough sex, tender sex. Hard sex, soft sex. Sex with a man, sex with a woman, sex with a woman and a man. As long as the partner was a willing and discreet adult, she didn't care. She didn't need to love her partner to have good sex.

Cat was an adult when she first experienced 'intercourse' (such a clinical term), but she had been studying and experimenting with sex since her father died. Cat's mother Katherine was a writer, and sex was one of the few things that her mother truly understood about being a human. Every book that Katherine cranked out … and there were many … was full of sexual desire and behavior, expertly deconstructed and rearranged in a narrative that enthralled readers and impressed critics. And Kitty was a good daughter; she always read her mother's books.

Over time, Cat Grant learned the power that came with sexual desire. She learned to wield it like a weapon, and to crush it like a bug when she felt it working its way into her consciousness. She learned to give her body over to desire when there were benefits, but only when she could detach her mind and control her emotions. She would not be a slave to desire. 

It was true that she had made some real connections over time, and making love and making babies were special parts of those relationships. She no longer thought much of the men, or of the love she had at the time.

Ugh. Love. 

Cat rolled over on to her left side, sat up on her elbow, and leaned forward. "Kara," she whispered softly, close to the woman's ear. 

A dim green glow cast across Kara's face, revealing her soft features. Kara was sleeping soundly. Kara Zor-El always slept soundly in green light. 

"Kara Zor-El," Cat whispered, this time just to herself. She loved speaking that name. She loved how the words felt in her mouth, and how they sounded in her ears. It was intriguing. Regal. Powerful. It was so much more than just a name. 

Supergirl … that was a good name for the young hero that everyone loved. Cat secretly wanted to throw her against the wall or across the table and fuck her beautiful brains out. But Cat wouldn't do that, even if Supergirl allowed it. Supergirl belonged to the public. She was off limits. 

Kara Danvers. Strange that such an ordinary name would bring out Cat's most tender, loving, and nurturing of feelings. Cat Grant longed to sleep with Kara Danvers. And she would sleep with Kara Danvers, but only after the romance and the sweet talk and the long lingering looks. Only after giggles and soft touches. Only when sweet, beautiful, soft Kara was ready to go to the next level with Cat. And only before they get up and share their day together.

Kara probably wouldn't want that. But Cat would be all in, if she ever had the chance.

Cat shifted to a more comfortable position, and used the index finger of her right hand to gently trace one of the many scratches Cat had left on Kara's back. This was a recent development between the two of them. Before the green bracelet, there were no scratches or bruises, no scratchy throat from screaming Cat's name. It didn't matter how hard Cat bit down on Kara's shoulder, Cat never made a dent in that perfect skin.

"I want to feel what you feel," Kara said one night, as Cat lay on top of her trying to catch her breath. Cat smiled. "Do you feel this?" Cat smiled as she dropped her head, gently bit down on Kara's nipple, and then started sucking as hard as she could on Kara's breast.

Cat understood what Kara was saying. As much as she'd like to think that her talents were keeping Kara Zor-El in her bed, the fact was, Kara was not enjoying it nearly as much as Cat. When this was new, Cat was scared of what would happen if Kara lost control of her powers in the throes of passion. She soon realized that she didn't have to worry about that because Kara was never in the throes of passion. She could tell Kara enjoyed giving and receiving, no question about that. But Cat Grant couldn't make Kara Zor-El scream. 

Cat hoped the answer would be found in experimentation. She had learned many things over the years, surely there was something that would get Kara off. They tried vibrators, oils, plugs, beads, new positions … anything to change things up. 

Her final attempt involved pushing Kara down on her hands and knees and taking her from behind with the biggest strap-on vibrator that Cat could find. She pulled Kara's hair, called her slut, and slapped her ass until her hand started to bleed. Cat worked harder at pleasing Kara than she had ever worked for anyone. It just wasn't enough, and Cat was beginning to think that Kara would never fully enjoy sex with a human. 

Then Kara brought the Kryptonite, and everything changed.

Kara already had the green bracelet on her left wrist when Cat walked out to the balcony to greet her. She considered ignoring it, just as she ignored the thin red and blue band that Kara wore on her ankle. But this was green Kryptonite, and Cat knew exactly what green Kryptonite would do. Cat wouldn't admit it, but she had studied Kara as much as she had studied business or journalism or anything else that she sought to master. Green Kryptonite was bad for Kara, and Cat could feel her inner journalist / activist / Alpha woman taking over.

Would the kryptonite make Kara sick? Would Cat be too rough for a weakened Kara? Would the new feelings scare Kara? Had Kara ever done this before? 

"You think too much," Kara said, with a wry smile, as she grabbed Cat by the hand and led her toward the hall. "Take me to bed."

It was the best sex they ever had. 

Kara moaned. She growled. She screamed. She came three times. And as Cat kissed her way up Kara's body, she noticed that Kara was sweating too. Cat took her time, dragging her lips and tongue softly across Kara's skin. Kara's breathing settled into a gentle rhythm, and Cat looked up at Kara's angelic face. Kara was asleep. 

Cat moved back to the head of the bed and settled in next to Kara. "Sleeping?" Cat asked softly. Kara's face did not move, her breathing did not change. Cat let out an involuntary chuckle and collapsed on to her back, taking only a few minutes to join Kara in sleep. 

That was the first time Kara Zor-El slept through a full night on Earth.

Several weeks later, Cat was working her way down Kara's neck to her breasts, and moving her fingers in to place between Kara's legs. 

"The nightmares are gone." 

"What?" 

Cat stopped and looked up at Kara. She wasn't sure what she heard, but it sounded sad, stinging with self-discovery. Kara declined Cat's offers to listen, or to just let the two of them be still in silence. The night would go on for several hours of passionate, angry, rough, hungry sex. But later, Cat would look back on this moment and wonder if this was the closest that Kara had ever come to intimacy. 

In the morning, the sun would creep its way into the room and across the bed. Kara would wake up, get dressed, and leave. No promise to see each other again. No kiss goodbye, no hint that a night with Cat meant anything. But they both knew that it meant something, because Kara Zor-El kept coming back. 

Someday when she felt up to it, Cat would examine the emptiness that she felt after Kara left. She would challenge her emotions, question her behaviors, and maybe even put an end to this empty, meaningless, nonsense. Someday. But for now she lay next to Kara in silence, studying the scratches on her back. 

"What are you doing here, Kara Zor-El?"


End file.
